jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Azusa Shiratori (Continuum-47512936 (B))
Personality Added by Trivi-AM Azusa is very unintelligent (a "half-wit" in the words of Kuno) and strange even by the standards of the series. Shiratori is a kleptomaniac and feels the need to take random objects and people regardless of ownership. If Azusa is denied, she will throw a childish tantrum and resort to violence, until she either has the object returned or is shouted at to stop. History When Azusa was young her mother could not could not take being around her husband. She wanted a divorce, but the terms that he settled for required her to abandon Azusa. And since custody rights in Japan normally fall upon the mother the only way he could get custody of Azusa was in making her sign over her rights and telling Azusa she was dead. Ever since then Azusa has created a dream world for herself to escape from a reality that she is not able to manage on her own. She has been living in a pretty cage where her every whim is indulged by her benefactors. Her extreme behavior is rooted in this as a defense against the demons within her. And while Mommy’s away Daddy dearest gets lonely and started sexually abusing Azusu. Abilities Due to her being experienced in Figured Skating, Azusa is able to use this to her advantage when practicing Martial Arts Figure Skating with her partner, Mikado. The abilities and techniques the two share has allowed them to break up any Figure Skating couple who they have faced. Good-Bye Whirl: Performed in conjunction with Mikado. After getting the partners to hold each others' hands, Azusa grabs their legs while Mikado hauls all three above his head. Mikado then begins to spin and refuses to stop until the partner Azusa is holding agrees to let go of their partner. This technique is usually used as the pairs ultimate technique to breakup the opposing couple. However, it does have limitations as should the couple remain held together too long Azusa can become dizzy and let go of both members of the couple together. Should the technique be successful, Azusa will then proceed to slam the male partner she was holding into the floor of the rink. Added by Trivi-AM Dance of the Snowbird: Azusa claims to have developed as a sped-up version of the "Good-Bye Whirl", although the technique itself seems to be more similar to Mikado's "Dance of Death". Azusa spins with the toe of her skate on the ice, causing a mist to rise, with her in the centre. This mist is then used to act as a smokescreen against the enemy, while when the enemy tries to attack who they think is her, they are attacking their partner instead. Along with these techniques, Azusa also has some other moves which may or may not be argued as to be "techniques" of hers/the Golden Pair's. These include: Couple Cleaver: Unnamed in the manga, the "Couple Cleaver" involves Mikado holding Azusa above his head and throwing her so that they each end up alone with the opponent of the opposite gender to theirs. To begin with, Azusa simply sat on her male opponent while Mikado kissed the female opponent, however, in her second anime appearance Azusa is also willing to kiss the male opponent to break up the couple. Assault of a Hundred Foes: More of a training exercise than a technique, Azusa and Mikado take on a Hundred foes (dressed in Hokey gear, presumably for their own protection) and time themselves to see how quickly the Hundred foes can be defeated. During the one occasion they did this the pair achieved a time of 9 seconds, which is said to be a new record, although Mikado wasn't impressed with the time. Category:Continuum-47512936 (B)